As the mobile internet gets more and more prevailing nowadays, mobile internet users and developers increase rapidly, which causes some operators to launch services such as mobile advertisements. For some purposes, such as obtaining benefits from applications, developers will implant some information in their own applications, for example, implant some advertisements. Currently, before playing, implanted information in substantially all applications need to download data from a server of the implanted information, and sometimes even need to download data such as video. This causes substantial increase of traffic of the application users and large occupation of the user's bandwidth
To avoid excessive occupation of the user's bandwidth, some relative technologies capable of effectively intercepting the implanted information in the application appear. In such technologies, in consideration that the information implanted in the application generally obtain a preset identity ID, an IP address and port number of the implanted information server after the application is started, then request the implanted information server according to the ID, and after the implanted information server successfully performs identity verification and returns corresponding implanted information data, the application displays them to the user in an interface. Therefore, by filtering the IP address and port number of the implanted information server, the process of the network request is blocked, thus the purpose of intercepting the implanted information is achieved.
However, if the implanted information server uses a dynamic IP or random port number, the above scheme cannot successfully interrupt advertisements. In addition, during implementation, network connections of the implanted information need to be filtered from all network connections, which will substantially lower the execution efficiency of other applications in the system and causes problems such as unsmooth running.